Decpetion Discoveries
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: Sytry and Dantalion are fighting over which one of them William loves more. They decide the only way to come up with an answer is to make a bet as to who can kiss William first. Meanwhile, William has no idea what's in store for him…


**Disclaimer: I do not own Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, or any related characters.**

* * *

><p>"You know he loves me more, I'm <em>beautiful<em>, how could he _not_?"

"Shut _up_!" Dantalion roared, scowling. Sytry leaned back, pouting slightly. "He _does_ _not_ love you more, he doesn't love you all, so just get over it!"

Irritation flashed across Sytry's blue eyes, only to be replaced with a sneaky smile a moment later. "Oh, you can say that, sure, but do you know? After all, our dear William might be more inclined to…feminine looks, and well, you just don't have those, do you? Me, on the other hand, I'm _pretty_. How can you be so sure that William cares for you at all? I mean, he _does_ get irritated with you quite often…"

"He dislikes you just as much," Dantalion snapped. "Have you counted how many times he's told you to go away, or stop eating those stupid candies, or any number of other things?" Without realizing it, Dantalion had stepped closer, his voice raising as he argued with Sytry. He had to keep his temper in check, lest his human disguise slip. "Why does it even matter to you, anyway? Sure, you're devoted to William, but you don't _love_ him."

"Oh? And you do?" Sytry asked mockingly, tilting his head to the side. Dantalion looked away, unable to answer. It wasn't that he didn't know—he would do anything for William, and if the way he felt wasn't love, he didn't know what was—but he couldn't quite admit it to Sytry when the other demon was so contemptuous.

"Look, the point is, he cares about me more."

"You're pretty confident about this, aren't you?" Sytry mused. "Well, then, prove it."

Dantalion was taken aback at that. "Prove it? How?"

"Well, it's simple, really. All we have to do is see who can get William to show his affections first."

"'Show his affections?'" Dantalion echoed. "But that could be anything, you'll cheat."

Sytry placed a hand to his chest, highly offended. "I don't _need_ to cheat. Still, you're right; let's see…" The other demon thought for a moment. "How about we make it a competition to see who can _kiss_ William first? That's going to be tough, you know, so it's a real test of which one of us he loves more."

A kiss with William? Well, Dantalion wasn't going to argue with _that_. "Alright, but just to be clear, falling on him—or him falling on you, or any other accidental contact—doesn't count. It has to be a purposeful kiss."

"And no forcing it on him, either," Sytry warned, wagging his finger as though Dantalion was a naughty child. "He has to like it. Agreed?"

Dantalion looked down at the hand offered to him by the other demon, then back at Sytry's face. Oh, this would be fun, but there was no denying it would be a challenge…he put on a confident smirk. "Agreed." And they shook.

* * *

><p>"William! Sytry called, waving as the blonde turned his head. He let a slight pout form on his lip as William sighed.<p>

"Yes, what is it?" the boy asked once Sytry had come up beside him.

Sytry was fully convinced that any type of trick would easily be revealed by William—the blonde was too clever for his own good—and so decided to go with bluntness. "I need to ask you a favor."

That had William rolling his eyes. "Don't bring up me electing you again, I have to study and I don't have time to deal with that foolishness—"

"No, it's not that." William met his eyes, and Sytry worked to make his expression extra adorable and just a little needy—in a cute way.

"Then what is it?" The boy seemed much more interested now.

"Will you kiss me?" Sytry asked, smiling lightly and batting his eyelashes. It worked on so many other boys, so he thought he might as well give it a go in this situation as well.

William actually stopped walking, looking positively alarmed. "W-what!?" he stammered, flushing (though Sytry could tell he was trying to keep a calm demeanor). "What are you talking about—why would you ask me to do such a crazy thing!?"

Ouch. "It's not crazy," Sytry murmured, careful to maintain eye contact with William. "I just want you to kiss me—don't you care about me at all?"

The blonde shook his head fervently, like he was trying to shake away a fly. "Is this some weird thing demons do? Go around kissing each other—no, never mind, don't answer that, I don't want to know." William placed his head in his hand, still looking extremely uncomfortable. "You're more than a bit of a nuisance, and you know I'd rest easier if you were back in Hell instead of following me around down here. Now let me get back to my work…" And with that, William spun around and walked away.

Sytry stayed behind, disgruntled. That had been a complete and utter failure, there was no doubt about it. But William was rather single-minded—surely he was just repressing his emotions towards Sytry and was afraid to let them out.

Reassured by that thought—it was just so _William_—Sytry started up towards his room. He'd just have to try again later, with a little bit more tact next time.

* * *

><p>Dantalion sat in his dorm room, head resting against the wall as the thought. How could he possibly get William to kiss him? The boy was strong willed, and Dantalion had a lot standing against him. First was, of course, the fact that oftentimes the blonde <em>did <em>wish he wasn't around—which stung quite a bit. Second was the fact that what Syrty had said earlier was painfully accurate; chances were, William preferred females. Or at the very least, if he did enjoy the company of men, William would be hiding it so nothing would get in the way of his future. After all, humans, Dantalion had found, were not quite so accepting of homosexuality as demons, and the boy would never let something so trivial get in his way.

The only solution Dantalion could come up with, which would fix both of his problems, was to disguise himself even further. It wasn't an option he favored—it felt too fake—but if he were to pretend to be a girl, a stranger, William might be more inclined to share his affections.

Standing up abruptly, Dantalion looked in the mirror, watching his body alter itself in line with his thoughts. He grew significantly shorter, shorter than William, while his hair lengthened in two pigtails, carefully arranged with his bangs to be cute, and also a little alluring. His red eyes grew wider, and his lashes more prominent, mirroring his lips. To top it all off, Dantalion gave himself a figure to die for, the buttons on his top stretching to accommodate his newfound bust. He debated for a moment about the skirt—short would be more attractive, but also not fit in with what the humans wore, which could raise some red flags. Sighing, Dantalion settled for a long skirt that was a little tighter than the current fashion. After all, he had given himself this body, and he needed to show it off somehow.

One last glance in the mirror confirmed it; he was ready.

* * *

><p>William sat on the grass, in the shade of a large tree, Latin book open on his lap. However, he couldn't seem to focus on studying; William was, instead, musing about Sytry's odd behavior. True, the demons <em>always<em> acted strangely, but that was above and beyond their norm. Still, Sytry had come onto the other boys at the school before—he even had a _fan club_. So perhaps it wasn't that bizarre…

"William Twining?" a high pitched voice asked.

Surprised, William looked up, only to meet the gaze of bright, wide eyes. "Yes," he answered, confused. "And who are you?"

The girl giggled. "Danti. I'm only visiting, since today's a free day, my brother goes here, you see."

Frowning, William considered this. "Family isn't allowed to come on just any free day, though."

He received a cheery, red-eyed wink. "Well, I didn't say I was obeying all the rules, did I?"

William huffed, looking back down at his book. "You picked the wrong person to tell; I'm a prefect. You'd best leave, before I turn you in. Who did you say your brother was?"

"I didn't," Danti responded, laughing again. "May I sit down?" The girl didn't wait for an answer, plopping down on the grass next to William. His brow tightened with irritation along with confusion. The flippant motion, and attitude, seemed oddly familiar, but he just couldn't quite place it…

"What makes you think this is a good idea? I fully intend to go turn you in to the Headmaster."

"Well, go on, then," Danti challenged, staring at him with a mischievous grin planted firmly on her face. She waited for a response as William gaped, twirling the end of one shiny black pigtail around her finger. "No?"

William couldn't quite decide _why_ he wasn't getting up and going through with his threat—but the fact was, he wasn't. "I'll do it later," he muttered. "Right now, I've got to study."

"Oh, but you can't study _now_," Danti insisted. "I didn't come over here just to sit in silence."

Giving up the farce, William slammed his book shut. "So why _did_ you come over here? After all, shouldn't you be spending time with your brother?"

Another giggle. That was, perhaps, the sole thing about this girl that seemed off to William. For some reason, he didn't feel like she should be so…feminine. "Okay, you've got me. I really wanted to see _you—_my brother told me about how brilliant you are, and I was impressed. I just _had_ to meet the famous William Twining."

Despite his best efforts to stay cool and cordial at most, William sat up a little straighter at that. "Well, I can't blame you—I _am_ top in the class, after all."

Danti nodded eagerly, though William could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes. "I know, it's very impressive. I have to ask—how do you do it?"

"Hard work and dedication," William answered immediately. "I don't let myself get distracted by anything else."

"Really? But surely some other things interest you." Danti bit her lip, a secretive glow in her eyes. "What about _girls_?" she whispered.

The pride William had felt when Danti brought up his intelligence disappeared. "No," he said shortly. "Not at all."

"Oh, come _on_," Danti insisted. "You're can't tell me you really don't like girls. What about me? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

This was _not_ happening right now. Really? Twice in one day, people came onto him? Willaim sighed into his hand. "While I'm not going to deny that you're attractive, that doesn't mean anything."

Danti seemed surprised. "You can't mean that. I'm sure you've wanted to hold a girl like me close…to wrap your hands around her back…" The girl was leaning in, much too close as her voice dropped to a whisper. "To kiss her…"

Willaim jumped, jerking away from her. "Did Sytry put you up to this?" he demanded. The similarity in their words was just too much to be coincidental.

"No," Danti said slowly, looking confused. The expression was so honest that William found himself wondering if maybe he was just having an extraordinarily strange day, and that the two incidents _were _actually completely unconnected.

"Sorry," he muttered, having been quite rough. "But in answer to your question, no, I haven't felt like that."

Danti's eyes widened. "So you've _never_ kissed anyone?"

William was having a hard time keeping the red from creeping into his cheeks. "No—I mean, that would be highly improper…"

"Why?" Danti asked, still leaning forward, tilting her head curiously. "You wouldn't be the only boy your age to kiss a girl. I know plenty who have kissed several…"

"Exactly, that's completely immoral."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're all caught up in being _godly_," Danti groaned.

"No, not at all," William corrected. "I'm a realist. Still, I don't feel it's right to go around kissing just anyone." He was definitely blushing now. "Why am I telling you this!?" he snapped, making to stand up, but Danti's hand on his arm stopped him. She had quite a grip for a girl.

"Because you'll never see me again, so it doesn't matter. You don't have to be proper, so just tell me."

Rather flustered, William pulled at his collar, not meeting Danti's flirtatious eyes. "Well, I just—I just feel that there should be some emotion. Rather than focusing on the physical, I'd rather kiss someone I care about—"

"And who would that be?"

"I didn't say there was anyone specific!" William choked, knowing full well his face gave him away. Ugh, he didn't like to admit it—_how_ had this silly little girl roped him into this horrible conversation, anyway?

"But I know there's someone," Danti teased, grinning. "What? It's not me, is it?"

"No, it's not."

The girl seemed a bit put out, though curiosity still burned in her expression. "Well, who then?"

"That's not something I'm going to discuss with a _stranger_!" William managed, unable to keep from thinking that he would hardly even admit it to himself, it was so shameful.

"Oh, come on," Danti begged. "Tell me. What harm could it do?"

A lot. "No."

The girl made a show of thinking about this, planting a finger on her mouth. "Oh, I bet I know." Was that _hope_ shining in her eyes? Why would she be hopeful? William wondered if he was dreaming—even he, who went to school with _demons_, usually didn't have encounters this unusual. "It's a _boy_ isn't it?" Danti whispered conspiratorially.

It felt as though the wind was knocked out of William. How could she know that? This was a disaster—if this stranger knew his darkest secret, who else did? He could have sobbed—this was the end of everything. He'd be kicked out of school, and William could forget his future…

Danti was laughing. "I knew it!"

William was struck with a sudden anger. He stood up, shouting down at the girl, "Who told you!? Who else knows!?"

However, Danti was unfazed by his rage. She waved him off easily. "Oh, no one. It was a lucky guess, really—I kind of assume any guy who doesn't want me isn't into women in general."

That, William thought, was rather conceited. Still, she was right this time. "So," Danti continued. "_Now_ will you tell me?"

"No! You—you should leave!"

"Ugh, you're no fun." Danti stood to look up at him. "Once again, I ask you: what harm could telling me do?"

"I can't let anyone find out," William hissed, fists clenched. He glanced furtively around, but luckily they were alone at the edge of the woods.

"Yes, but that's already a problem, isn't it? I could tell everyone how you feel now, and you'd be ruined. I'm not going to, but I could. Giving me a name isn't going to make anything worse, is it? And wouldn't it be a relief to be able to tell someone?" Danti's voice was breathless, her eyes dilating. William was taken aback, more than anything, by the intensity of her inquiry.

Was this girl right, though? William couldn't even think it—but maybe admitting it out loud would help. No, that was crazy—he couldn't tell some random _freak_ who just waltzed up to him and started guessing his secrets! But something in her eyes made him feel very secure. Even though William had no reason to believe so, he didn't think Danti would do anything to hurt him or his reputation. This trust was disarming, considering the only other person he felt this way about was…well…

"His name's Dantalion," William whispered, eyes widening at the words. He clapped both hands over his mouth, but it was too late; he'd admitted his secret affection.

Danti's eyes widened to hysterical proportions, and suddenly the girl was laughing, filled with unexplainable glee. "Dantalion!? This is _perfect_!"

Before William had a chance to ask what she meant, the girl before him began to change, growing taller, her hair getting shorter. His question died in his mouth as he gaped in horror. _Danti. _Dantalion. He was so stupid!

The grinning demon stood before him, now towering over William. Dantalion looked rather smug. "So, you've got a thing for me, huh?"

"Of course not!" William shouted, face redder than ever. "I was joking, couldn't you tell?" He knew his argument was weak, but what else could he do but try to cover up what he'd said before? William _couldn't_ have Dantalion knowing, this _couldn't_ be happening…

The demon grabbed his chin, forcing William to look into his eyes. Red eyes. How had he not seen through the disguise of Danti!? Now, it was all too obvious.

William had never felt so weak and exposed in his life.

"Now, don't try to lie to me," Dantalion said, frowning. "Usually, you're very good at that, but you can't try to get out of this. You _like_ me. Maybe even…" Here, the demon paused, leaning forward until their noses almost brushed. "Love me?"

William couldn't seem to find his voice. He trembled, terrified of what would happen next. Would Dantalion hate him for the way he felt? The thought was unbearable. Would he spread the word? Perhaps William could order him not to…

But the demon didn't spurn him, didn't threaten to ruin him. Instead, Dantalion murmured softly, "Well, you're in luck, because I happen to feel the same way."

And just like that, the small gap between their faces closed, and Dantalion's lips were pressing against William's. For that glorious instant, William basked in those words, almost unable to believe them. The thought of being proper didn't even cross his mind—he was far too busy with the feel of Dantalion, the demon's arms around him…

When Dantalion pulled back, William looked away, his embarrassment coming back in a rush. But the demon wasn't having that; he grabbed William's chin once more, again forcing their eyes to lock.

"I want to hear you say it, William," Dantalion breathed.

Since when was he the one who gave the orders? "I love you, Dantalion."

"And I you, William."

* * *

><p>Perched on a branch in the uppermost portions of the tree above William and Dantalion, Sytry clapped slowly. That really had been quite the idea on Dantalion's part—and then to have a confession like that! It was everything Sytry had never expected from William.<p>

"Well, Dantalion," he murmured. "I guess this means you win."


End file.
